The new spider meets a kitty
by jag4326
Summary: After Secret Wars there is a new spider themed hero. This follows his escapades. Along the way he runs into Kitty Pryde (from Evo.) and their bond only grows. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A blinding light flashed and the world was born anew. Battle World was no more the original earth was back with a few changes. "Well this is new". Stated the masked hero wearing Spider-Man's big time sonic suite. "Where the heck am I?" While asking this question he began to swing through the busy streets of New York.

Suddenly sirens went off below "Whelp that's my cue". Sonic-Spider fell down to the scene of the crime, when he does the robbers seem confused "who the hell are you?!" One of them screams. "Me well I guess in this place I don't have a name yet do I?" He asks out loud "either way I'm still gonna take you lot down." Once he says this Sonic-Spider webs one of the robbers and swings him into his friend knocking them both out cold.

"Well that was easy" and Sonic-Spider web swings away a few minutes of swinging later he lands on top of a gargoyle on the side of a building and starts trying to figure things out. "Okay so the last thing I remember I was on my way to Doom's castle when there was this bright light and then I was here."

A purple mist began to envelope Sonic-Spider and he was transported to a seemingly normal house in a seemingly normal living room with a woman sitting on a couch to his right. This woman had long red hair pale skin a long red coat with slacks underneath and to top it all off red tinted shades. "Well you went all out with the red today didn't you?" Ignoring his comment the woman started to explain "I am Madame Web and can see many things. Including that you were not born of this reality but another. One riddled with war, one where Doom was god of all. But now you live here with the world mostly as it was before." She paused to take a breath and in that opening Sonic-Spider interjected "So this isn't Battle World? But some other place that is actually decent for a change?!" "Relatively so compared to your reality. Though others may not see it the same way you do. Being new to this reality and merely 16 years of age I will be your guardian and help guide you in this world."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning for starters you must attend school and have an identity beyond the suit."

"Do I get to pick my own name?"

"Yes of course child"

"Mm how about Tristan"


	2. Chapter 2 The Lizard

"Hmm how about Tristan"

"Alright Tristan, you'll be enrolled in Midtown High you start tomorrow understood?"

"Understood soooo should we get me some normal clothes now or what?" A few hours later...

Tristan and Madame Web got him all of the normal school things he would need for his first day tomorrow. The next day Tristan woke up late so now he's swinging to school in his costume with his backpack on 'I'm so gonna be late!' A few blocks later and he found Midtown High in sight so he decided to drop down and change into his street clothes in an alley. As he turns the corner he bumps into none other than Miles Morales. Recognizing Miles as one of the Spider-Men who showed up out of nowhere in the later years of Battle is surprised to see him here. "Miles?!" Miles not recognizing Tristan out of his suit confused asks "yeeeah, and you are?" The bell to start the first passing period goes off so they continue this as they head into Midtown High.

"It's me! The spider in the sonic suite" Tristan answers in a hushed tone. Miles like everyone else not remembering Battleworld is still confused as they head their separate ways to get to their classes. As the final bell rings Tristan grabs his stuff and heads out toward Dr. Conner's lab. Once there he applies for an internship and heads home. While he swings home a black jet flys over head 'well they look important' a few minutes later he arrives home to finish off the day and start again tomorrow.

The next day everything is pretty normal during the school day. After school he gets a call from Dr. Con era telling him he got the internship. " sweet! On wards to the lab!" Sonic-Spiders yells as he swings over the roof tops on his way to Dr. Conners lab. Once he gets there and changes back into his street clothes out of sight, he walks into the lab. "You must Tristan" Dr. Conners greets him "Yup that's me" Dr. Conners shows him around the lab then puts him to work on analyzing neogenically enhanced eel DNA. In the meantime Dr. Conners goes into his office closes the door and lowers the blinds. The rest of the afternoon passes uneventfully. The next day in history class everyone gets an assignment to collaborate with their given partner from another high school to due a report on any exhibit in the museum.

Tristan looks down at the slip of paper with his partners name on it 'Kitty? What kind of name is that?' "Any ways time to head over to the lab." When he gets inside the lab his spider sense goes off "whah!" He exclaims as he ducks down to avoid the giant humanoid lizard the just lunged over him and out the door. "What the heck was that?!"

"That was my husband Dr. Conners" Mrs. Conners answered

"How?"

"Dr. Conners has been working with lizard DNA to help people grow lost limbs. That was the result." Not thinking and pulling out his suit and changing into his suit Mrs. Conners asks him "What are you doing?"

"Getting Dr. Conners back, what does it look like?" Pulling the mask over his face starts to head out of the lab. "Wait! Take this with you please don't just bring back the lizard, bring back my husband" Mrs. Conners hands Sonic-Spider a vial of a serum that will turn Dr. Conners back to normal, he nods "I will." While swinging through the city trying to find the Lizard he hears the crashing of a manhole cover. "Of course he's in the sewer. Where else would a giant humanoid lizard go." Sonic jumps down into the sewer after him getting the serum ready "I really hope this stuff will work." Activating his spider sense Sonic see's an out line of the Lizard up ahead and around a corner. "Here we go!" Jumping around the corner landing on the Lizards back trying to grapple him to the ground. The Lizard throws Sonic over his shoulder and roars charging right for Sonic. ."please let the work!" Sonic shouts as he shoots a wall of webbing right in front of him. Lizard brakes through most of it sticking his head through trying to bite Sonic. Sonic wedges the Lizard's jaws open with his right arm while pouring the serum down the Lizard's throat with his left arm. After the last drop goes down the Lizard starts to slow down until eventually stopping and turning back into an unconscious Dr. Conners. "Well that was interesting" Sonic states as he heads back to Dr. Conners lab to drop him off.

"Thank you so much Tristan, how can we ever repay you?" Mrs. Conners asks gratefully. "All in a days works. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my powers." Mrs. Conners smiles and replies "Of course, now get on home and get some sleep."

"Right! I'm on my way!" Tristan heads out of the lab and back home, as he closes the front door his phone goes off "Hello?"

"Hey, ummm is their Tristan?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Stupid! Sorry my name's Kitty I'm uh your partner for that history report thing."

"Oh! No problem, I had honestly forgotten about that, sorry." As laughs nervously digging for the paper with Kitty's name on it.

"So, umm I was thinking that we could meet up at the museum this Saturday to decide what to do the report on?"

"Sounds good, what time?"

"Ummm does 10 work for you?"

"Uhh, yeah 10 works"

"Cool, see you then, bye"

"See ya then, goodbye" Tristan hangs up the phone and collapses on his bed immediately falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Kitty

Chapter 3: Meeting Kitty

Tristan's days were relatively uneventful until Saturday when he said that he would meet up with Kitty. Tristan woke up Saturday morning got dressed and thought that it would be nice for a change to walk to the museum. His suit was still in his backpack of course. Once in the lobby of the museum Miles approaches him "hey, you here for the history project too?"

"Yeah, but I have no clue what my partner looks like sooooo."

"Same, so do you want to talk while we wait for our partners?"

"Sure, why not"

While Tristan and Miles get to know one another Kitty and Rogue walk through the front door of the museum. Kitty asks "Hey Rogue do you know what your partner looks like?" Rogue looks to her left at Kitty "Not a clue but he did say that he'd be the awkward kid who looks like he has no buissiness in a museum, so he can't be too hard to find." As she finishes Rogue looks around the lobby and spots Miles and Tristan talking. Rogue nudges Kitty and guessing that Kitty has no clue what her partner looks like either says "Those two over there might be who we're looking for." Kitty follows Rouge's finger to where Miles and Tristan are standing, but before she can do anything else Rogue drags her over to the two of them. "Is one of you Miles, Miles Morales?" Miles raises his hand "That'd be me, so are you Rogue?" Rogue nods her head "The one and only suga'. Lets go get this over with"

As Miles and Rogue leave to go work on their project Kitty and Tristan look at each other. "So does that mean that you're Tristan?"

"Sure does, making you Kitty right?" Kitty nods and smiles "Hey, like nice to meet you" Tristan smiles back "likewise, we should probably head into the museum before we get fined for being parked in the lobby for too long." Kitty looks at him weirdly "I don't think they do that here."

"I know, I was just being weird. I tend to do that ... a lot actually so I apologize in advance" Tristan responds while scratching the back of his head. Kitty just giggles and leads the two of them into the museum 'Maybe this won't be so bad' she thinks while looking at the confused Tristan trying to catch up when she realizes that she phased through a few people's shoulders and elbows to get as far as she was. Stopping to let Tristan catch up she thinks 'Man I hope he didn't notice'. As he catches he thinks 'Is she a mutant, or just really good at red rover?'. Once Tristan catches up him and Kitty make their way through the exhibits, until they run into a statue that uses two different kinds of rocks for the eyes.

Kitty stops when she sees this "I bet whoever made this statue got fired really fast." Tristan looking at the statue and reckognizing the face respondes "Actually they did that on purpose. This guy was actually one of the first signs of mutants." After hearing this Kitty got noticeably stiff and worried, Tristan thinking the only way to reassure her was to keep going continued. "It's a pretty cool story actually, they say that he had one eye a bright golden hue while the other was a dull silver. Back then they believed it was because he was touched by the gods which is what got him into the seat of power divine right and all that. In reality he had a mutation causing his eyes to be two completely different colors, while not as cool as the mutations we see in people today ya gotta start somewhere right?" Once he finished Tristan looked over at Kitty seeeing that she had relaxed a little but still staring at the statue asked "So how do you feel about mutants?" After the question left her lips there was a few excrutiantingly long moments with no response 'oh no, does he hate mutants or something, man I totally blew it!' Finally Tristan respondes casually with "I've never met one so I can't really say." While not being a definitive answer it did make Kitty feel a lot better that he didn't out right hate mutants.

Trying to steer the conversation back to a more lighthearted topic Tristan asks "So do we have our candidate for the project, also where in the heck are we going to do this project and what even is it?" Kitty looks at him dumbfounded "Did you not read the rubric at all?!"

"No, not really. I was sorta hoping you did."

"Well the project is to make a presentation on one of the exhibits in the museum and then present it obviously."

Tristan looks at the statue then back at Kitty nods his head and states "So where are we going to make this presentation exactly?" Kitty not to sure herself thinks for a bit before settling on the X-Mansion, and relays this to Tristan "How about my place later tonight?"

"Sure but, when exactly is 'later tonight'?" Kitty looks at the clock on the wall of the musuem "Wel it's 1:30 now so, how about you swing by my place around 5?"

'Hehe 'swing' by' Tristan thinks about for a second then answers with the affirmitave. Kitty smiles and they exchange 'see ya's' and go their seperate ways.

Tristan heads over to Dr. Conners lab to continue research on his blood to see just what gave him his spider powers. After a few hours of observation and recording he's introduced to another intern Michael Morbius one of his classmates for english. Morbius is of average height with sleecked back black hair light skin and a thick accent. The two talked and got to know one another whenever they had to wait for data to come in from the machines, until Tristan had to leave to go meet up with Kitty.

Kitty heads out of the museum and waits by the steps for Rogue to come out. When she does they head back to the X-Mansion on the way Rogue asks Kitty "So how was it for you?" Kitty was lost in thought about Tristan when Rogue asked so she absent mindedly answered "Kinda cute." not realizing what she had said. Rogue looks a little surprised then gets ready to interrogate Kitty. "Oh really, so did you two get any work done or did you just ooggle at him the entire time?" Kitty finally realizing what she's gotten herself into turns red from embarressment and screams "Of course we got work done and we're gonna get even more work done tonight! Heck! I bet we'll even finish it all tonight!" Rogue having even more ammo continues "So your suitor is coming over tonight is he?" Kitty at this point was too embaressed to say anything else for the rest of the way back home. Once home Kitty rushed into her room phasing right through the walls to clean up her room before Tristan got there.

5 rolled around and following Kitty's directions Tristan walked up to the front door of the X-Mansion "Geez this place is huge, does she really live here?" When he knocks on the door Proffessor Xavier and Logan answer the door. "May I help you young man?" Tristan a little nervous he got the wrong place answers "Ummm is Kitty here? She's my partner for the history project." At this point Kitty had looked at the time and rushed down the stairs to save him from Logan before he got started. "Hey Tristan! Sorry I didn't hear you knock, come on lets go up to my room to work on our project." Charles seeing the rush Kitty seemed to be to get Tristan away from Logan let them go up with a "Good luck on your project."

"So why are you dragging me? Also was that THE professor Xavier?!" Kitty slowed down after realizing how weird this must look and answered Tristan's questions "To get you away from Logan, he can be a little over proective a times and yeah he's kinda like our surogate dad." By this point they made it to Kitty's room and she opened the door leading Tristan in. He looked around seeeing a few news paper clippings of the Sonic-Spider on the walls 'I'm in the news? Cool!' Kitty sits down on her bed in the middle of the room and stares at Tristan. After a few minutes Kitty speaks up "So lets get started yeah?" and pats the space on the bed next to her. At this Tristan snaps back to reality and sits down next to her "That sounds like a spectacular idea." For the next few hours Kitty and Tristan worked on their history project by 9 they completely finished the presentation. Tristan got up to leave Kitty followed, when they reached the front door Kitty hugged him "Thanks Tristan you made history interesting." Tristan smiled and bowed "My pleasure miss Pryde."

As he walks out the door Tristan heads back into the city. Once in the city he changes into his suit and starts swinging home. His spider-sense goes off "Oh no!" he turns around to see a giant hawk like robot flying after him. "Oh come on!" he starts swinging faster trying to lose the hawkbot until eventually it swoops in gouging his back "Agggghhhh!, Pain lots of pain!" Sonic starts to plummet to the streets of New York when he's caught by the original Peter Parker Spider-Man. "I got ya kid" Sonic looks up "Wow! It's really you!" Looking down Spider-Man "Are you good enough to swing?"

"Drop me and lets find out" was Sonic's response as he wiggles out of Spider-Man's hold swinging back up next to him. Landing on the side of the building and facing the hawkbot "Yup I'm good, so how are we gonna deal with this thing?" Landing next to Sonic "Not sure ye . . ." when he got caught off by both of their spider-senses going off as the hawkbot dive bombs them. Both of them jump out of the way and swing around the hawkbot, Sonic jumps onto it's back to look for weak spots. Finding a panel on it's back he screams over to Spider-Man "Can you distract it while I try to break into it?" Spider-Man seeing where Sonic is going with this starts to goat and swing just out of the hawkbots range. While the hawkbot was chasing Spider-Man through the city Sonic was holding on and trying to pry the panel off of it's back, worming his fingers in between the panel and the rest of the robot. "Heave!" pulling as hard as he could while still staying on the hawkbots back he slowly started to peel the panel away. After it fully came off it plummeted down into the streets below revealing some of the hawkbot's wiring. "Ooooh, this looks important" Sonic-Spider starts yanking out all the wires he can slowly shutting down the hawkbot. The hawkbot started to fall so both of the spiders tethered a web to it and begun to swing it over to the Parker Industries building leaving it in one of the hangars. "Hey kid what you did back there was dangerous."

"Yeah I tend to do stupid stuff like that with giant hawks chasing me.'

"Well, whenever you need help just let me or Miles know okay?" while he hands Sonic a web-wear. "Will do!" Sonic salutes enthusiastically and jumps out of the window heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4 The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 4 The Nightmare Begins

The next morning with excruciating pain in his back and a message on his phone. The message read [Hey Tristan it's Kitty. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, you know really get to know each other without the school work.] Tristan writes back eagerly [Sure, how about lunch? I should be done at Dr. Conners lab for the day by then.] While he awaited a response he got dressed and headed down to Conners' lab. On the way he got Kitty's answer [See ya at Favillas then] After reading this he couldn't help but smile until he got to his locker and finding only nine vials of his blood. "Where'd my blood go? I could have sworn I left ten here" Shrugging it off as a miscount on his part last night he grabbed one of the vials and continued his testing.

Hours went by and it was now nearly noon. Tristan began packing up all his supplies and double counted the number of vials he had before heading out.

Kitty seeing that it was nearing noon started getting ready to go meet up with Tristan. Wearing one of her lucky shirts a pair of jeans and her hair in a pony tail, she heads over to the front door of the mansion only to be stopped by Logan. "You be careful out there kid, that boy smelled off"

"I will Logan, plus Tristan is a really nice guy, I'll be fine"

After that Kitty rushed out the door to avoid the rest of the lecture. Once Kitty gets into the city she finds her way to Favillas. In front of the store is Tristan keeping an eye out for her. "Hey Kitty! Nice to see you again so soon." Kitty blushing a little at this nods in agreement. "Come on let's go get a table, so we can be more comfortable while we talk." The two of them get a table outside with an umbrella providing shade for them. "So professor Xavier is your surrogate dad?"

"Yeah, he's really nice and brought us in and helps us grow"

"Us? Does that mean you have siblings?"

"Well not biological siblings. We're not adopted either. Think of it like a boarding house"

"Hmm. That must be pretty cool living like that"

"For the most part it's awesome! But some of them can get really annoying at times"

"I can only imagine"

"Are you a single child?"

"Of sorts" not wanting to get carried away explaining his past Tristan asks Kitty "So you have a lot of newspaper clippings about Sonic-Spider, what do you think about him?"

"He's intriguing. Like one day just showing up out of nowhere, plus how did get his powers?"

"So you like him?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see what he does"

Kitty and Tristan talk for a few hours before saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways. On his way home Tristan's phone goes off telling him that the alarms in his locker at the lab have been tripped. Tristan rushes over to Dr. Conners lab only to find the neogenic recombinator missing along with another vial of his blood and some other equipment. "Oh boy" is the only thing Tristan can say

When Kitty gets back to the mansion she's ambushed by Jean and Rouge. "So how was your date?" Jean asks. "It was not a date!" Protests Kitty a blush growing on her face. "Oh? Then what would you call asking him to lunch?" Jean mockingly asks her. Putting her hands on her hips smirking at Kitty. She rushes to her room blushing the whole way. 'Oh, my, God! I was just on a date!' With this realization came the biggest grin ever as she lays down on her bed.

Later that night Sonic-Spider is swinging through New York 'Who the heck could have managed to steal not just a blood vial but the whole recombinator too!?' Sonic lands on top of Bruce the gargoyle when extreme pain comes to his sides, he starts holding them. After a few minutes the pain subsides and all he can think is 'that was weird'


End file.
